


Shay's Guide to Blue D&D

by shaytrevor



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Expansion, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Original Content - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaytrevor/pseuds/shaytrevor
Summary: Read no further: this guide is an unofficial expansion with suggestions, rules, critiques and options for crafting a more intricate,intimatefantasy realm. Not even the twisted mind of a beholder appears to touch the topics discussed in this tome, so there still is no "guide to everything", is there?This guide assumes that you know the basics of how to play the D&D tabletop roleplaying game. There are strong similarities between D&D and other roleplaying games, but if you haven't played a roleplaying game before, I highly recommend reading literally anything else.





	Shay's Guide to Blue D&D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for any feedback! If there's a topic I should look into, let me know. Tag suggestions are welcome too. Consider this a living document.

Generic beings in D&D guide books are referred to as "creatures", which carries a specific connotation in fantasy writing. Creatures can be humans, elves, gnomes, beholders, cobolds, humanoid, beastial, elemental, amphibious, monstrous, ethereal, real, fake, or any combination of them--imagine whatever you prefer.

## Measuring Sexual Ability

D&D's list of core abilities and skills lack a succinct method of measuring a creature's innate capabilities and competence in sexual activities. Introducing a mechanic to derive this measurement is a crucial step toward a richer, sensual fantasy setting.

### A Sex Skill

Adding in a standalone Sex skill alongside Persuasion, Acrobatics, Stealth, and so on would be appear simplest.

  * Proficiency bonuses can be taken,
  * Racial traits and backgrounds can enhance or inhibit skill,
  * A creature can be trained in skills,
  * A roll for a Sex skill check could be an unmodified d20--all creatures without the skill specified can be considered average (d20±0).



The problem with a adding skill-based measurement is that D&D rules do not provide a recommendation for designing a completely new skill. Each skill is derived from only one of the six core abilities Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Wisdom, Intelligence, or Charisma. This single-ability binding is moot if the relationship of a Sex skill to an ability can be arbitrary, but to sate purists and mesh well with the existing mechanics of D&D, what single ability score should be used to calculate a creature's base Sex skill modifier?

As a stereotypical example, bards are infamous for bedding whomever they choose with ludicrous Charisma. The challenge to distilling every possible creature's innate sexual prowess down to interpersonal skills manifests in situations where Charisma simply doesn't matter to a sexual partner or their circumstances: from a dice probabilities perspective, if a character isn't charismatic, they can only be so proficient in Sex before their competency in it caps. If a character does not need to be personable it would be difficult for a Charisma-based Sex check to be meaningful.

If what happens _while_ in bed is something to be decided by skill and chance, pure Charisma or Persuasion will not cover every possible scenario.

### Constitution (Sex)

Consider a creature with a lot of energy or libido: Constitution ability measures stamina, health, and vitality, and helps resolve the majority of checks related to physical limits and body control. We can apply those types checks to physical intimacy (sensitive topics spoilered):

  * How long can a creature last before climaxing from vanilla lovemaking?
  * Does a creature struggle with a gagging reflex?
  * Does discomfort set in during a long session?
  * Which of two creatures climaxes first (Constitution contest)?
  * Can a creature physically handle aggressive or violent sex?
  * Does a creature tolerate harsh pain without flinching (Constitution save)?



For general Sex checks, roll a Constitution check, and add any Sex proficiency modifiers. Constitution has no direct skill connections, coincidentally. Physical sexual talent as a Constitution skill is at least a better fit than raw Strength or Charisma.

> There is a certainly a glaring issue with Constitution as the be-all and end-all for sex: if a something causes a creature to unexpectedly edge, would it be a Constitution save (physical) or a Wisdom save ( _mental_ Constitution) or Charisma save (mental Strength) to stave off a climax? What ability determines if a mental state caused by physical stimulation can be warded off? Discuss with your DM.

### Variant Skill Checks

We've determined that there's both a physical and mental component to sex, making it difficult to fit to vanilla mechanics. A second and significantly more flexible option places more dependence on interpretation by the DM, but is completely supported by the game's mechanics already...Wizards of the Coast may not have seen this specific usage coming, but a variant rule for "Skills with Different Abilities" already exists (PHB, p175): should circumstances and the DM allow it, a creature's check can be done with a nonstandard combination of the creature's ability and a skill they are proficient in.

How long can a character last before throwing in the towel? It now depends on the context: stamina for sex (physical stamina in general) is a Constitution check. However, an athletic creature might have more endurance for physically demanding sex, justifying a hybrid Constitution (Athletics) check. If pure willpower may not lead to success, the addition of a creature's Athletics proficiency into the fold might curve the odds in their favor, and adds narrative depth.

If sex is politically motivated, a Constitution (Persuasion) or Charisma (Sex) check can determine if lengthy relations aid or hinder a creature's diplomacy; if a character isn't very Charismatic on their own, plentiful endurance or just being great at sex may work for them.

How to handle measuring coital ability checks is still something to be discussed by players with the DM. There is no best option. A combination of a dedicated Sex skill and mixed skill ability checks allows for a lot of possibility (keep Difficulty Classes in mind). Failing a check has repercussions, of course, but realistic sex is never perfect and has the potential to go awry.

### Miscellaneous Check Examples

Potentially sensitive topics are spoilered.

  * **Strength** Can a creature support a certain position? How rough is the creature? Can a creature overpower and subdue another (Strength contest)? Can a creature break from a captor's bindings?
  * **Dexterity** Is a creature flexible enough for a position?
  * **Constitution** _Discussed above_
  * **Wisdom** How well versed is a creature in intercourse?
  * **Intelligence** Does a creature have anatomical knowledge?
  * **Charisma** How enjoyable or entertaining is a creature as a partner? Can the creature be alluring or seductive?




End file.
